Zak Goes To Middle School
by StarSapphireWolf
Summary: Zak Saturday goes to WoodCave Middle School after one month of finding out hes Kur. But WoodCave has some secrets. Will Zak be able to fight till the end with his friends? Or will they turn on him?
1. WoodCave Middle School

_I had to choose some state so I chose something random on a map, then I made up the name, so the school is not real but the name is close to my own. I decided to make this 'cause I read so many and wanted to try, this probally wont continue but it may while I am still in school. Some of the days may base off of my days at school but mostly none of them wont. Also I am in 6th grade but since Zak was 12 in my other FnaFiction, but turned 13 in the episode that was on the 9th of January I decided to put him in 7th Grade, making a possible sequel to be made if this is completed for an 8th Grade year. If you have your opinion or request please R&R or PM me.** I DO NOT APPRECIATE FLAMERS!! IF IT IS A FLAME I WILL PUT IT OUT WITH THE FIREMAN(ADMINS) WITH A PHONE CALL(ALERT)!!!**_

**_!!I DO NOT OWN THE SECRET SATURDAYS!!_**

**_Zak Goes To Middle School_**

Zak Saturday goes to WoodCave Middle School in Idaho after one month of finding out hes Kur. Zak makes some new friends but reunites with an old one too. But WoodCave has some secrets. Will Zak be able to fight till the end with his friends? Or will they turn on him?

_Chapter 1, WoodCave Middle School_

One month after finding out I was Kur without anyone knowing but my parents, Drew Saturday and Solemen "Doc" Saturday, my awesome Uncle Doyle Blackwell, and my brothers Fiskerton Phantom Saturday a seven foot tall gorilla-cat with light brown bushy hair, and a genetically altered green scaled komodo dragon called Komodo Saturday, and my pterodactyl sister Zon Saturday. My brother Fiskerton and my sister Zon were cryptids that we had adopted into our family. Oh! I frogot to tell my name. Zakary Solemen Saturday, though everyone calls me Zak Saturday, or just Zak and I'm 12 years old. My parents were about to tell me something at six o'clock on one of the days we weren't chasing cryptids. _That was our job._ My parents were Secret Scientist who are scientist that study things other scientist don't believe in, we were stuck with cryptids. But we also hunted down the ancient evil king of cryptids, _Kur_, which, like I had told you, is _me_. My family won't tell anyone because I would be hunted down by others so they could use my power. I didn't blame them, I would have never told anyone either. Zak looked up at his parents, my mother had white, long hair while my father had black hair with a white scetchy line in it. I had black ahir with a white star in the front, I admit my hair was pretty cool, but the white kind of looked silver-ish.

"Zak," Drew said trying to get my attention, "your going to middle school."

Everything was silent. . . . Until--

"NO!!" I shouted on top of my lungs and it bounced off the walls increasing the loudness. Everyone covered their ears, "Why!? You never made me go in the past, so why now!?" I argued.

"Honey, honey," My mom told me, trying to calm me down while putting her hands on my shoulders. "We, including the Secret Scientist, agree that you need an acual education and learn like _all_ of us did, _in a school_."

That made me cross my hands and shrug off her hands from my shoulder while turning away from them. How could they! It was so unfair! But since I couldn't argue to my parents when they made up their minds with the Secret Scientist backing them up I sigh, defeated for once. "When am I going?" I asked.

"Tomorrow. All you need to do is get to know the school that we chose, get some new cloths to put on, and grab your back pack to prepare it. We already got your school stuff." Doc answered my question, it appealed to him that he didn't like Zak going to school either but still agreed to it.

Again I shighed and walked back to my room wiht Fiskerton, Komodo, and Zon. When I got to my room I started looking through my closet to see where I had my normal cloths at, Fiskerton was talking to me about how upset I was. Making fun of me. I just kept rolling my eyes everytime he made a comment, Komodo said nothing while Zon left them. I looked through my cloths and spotted a black jacket on the ground and picked it up, I tried it on to see if it still fit. It did and I looked good in it too even though it was leathery with some pocket on the sides by the zipper. Next I spotted an orange shirt that didn't have my family's insignia on it, the dark orange dragon-like S that I was wearing now. I tried it on and it fit me too and I tried on my black jacket as well and they looked good together, I looked over it with my dark yellow pants and black shoes.

1. Find An Outfit. Check!

I put back on my regular cloths and put the orange shirt and jacket including one of my dark yellow pants and started to walk down the airship hallway to where I could find my parents to see what my school would be.

2. Find Out What My School Was Like.

3. Get My Back Pack.

4. Get Something to Eat.

5. Go to bed.

I made a list in my mind for the day while the door to the living room of the airship. Since my family's house was destroyed we lived in hour _giantgantic _airship we had. My parents were there sitting on the blue coach together talking. I walked over to them and asked, "Oaky, what place of torture am I going to?"

Drew rolled her eyes at my remark and replied, "WoodCave Middle School in Idaho."

"See, even its name is wierd!" I shouted walking away to go to a computer that we had. I got to the computer room we had, it was filled with three computers, a table, and some technology I didn't know the name of. I got to one of the computer that wasn't hooked up to anything but the plug in and turned it on. They were an advanced style computers so they loaded up fast. I clicked on the internet and looked up 'WoodCave Middle School' on Google. It came up with many suggestion, but I didn't bother to look at the rest when I clicked on the first one. It took the page to a website with brown background and some list at the top in a row. It had a picture as a signature with the words "WoodCave Middle School" in blue and with a picture of a black wolf snarling. _I guess teh school colors are black, blue, and brown while the mascot is a wolf_, I shrugged satisfied with that about the school. I looked down to the filed list.

Home. About Us. Information. Departments. Activities. Athletics.

I moved my mous above the Departments and it gave me another list. _How many links are there!_, I complained in my mind and read it over.

6th Grade

7th Grade

I stopped there and clicked on 7th Grade and it dragged the page away to bring the smae background and snarling wolf but with some writing below the list on the page.

**7th Grade**

7th graders are assigned to one teacher for each of their subjects in school of Social Studies, Math, Science and English. They are required to take one semester of P.E. and Health. They may select one elective class if they wish.

I read and looked below it sighing, it listed all the teachers' names. I looked at it with disinterest then clicked over to Home again. I put my mouse over About Us expecting another list, and what luck! Another list appeared! I growled, irrated and angry that I had to go to school but he couldn't help to be nervous. I went over to to what said 'Principle Coden's Message' and clicked on it then read over what it said. It talked about how he wanted the school and the students to be the best, how WoodCave was a good school, and their wish for the school. I already mad, and nervous clicked out of the window and turned off the computer. Fiskerton and Komodo must have left me because they weren't there when he turned around. _I even think they knew about me going to school!_ I yelled in my mind, they both were laughing at me when my parents called. Now that just made me frustrated with them. Oh! How much he wanted to get back at them! I grumbled to myself and marched to my room. I grabbed my back pack and put it by my door, knowing my parents they already put everything I needed in my back pack with my lunch in the fridge, but just to check I looked into my back and placed the Claw in there snickering to myself. _I should be catious about school, shouldn't I?_ I though to myself and placed everything I didn't need that my mom probally added away inside my closet and put it back by my door. I got my pajamas on and slipped into my bed after burshing my teeth. While I began to fall asleep I muttered to myself, "Tomorrow is going to be a _harsh_ day. . . ."

* * *

_Alrighty then! I'm sorry that it wasn't the Secret Saturday and Kingdom Hearts CrossOver but I wanted to write this so yeah. I hoped you enjoyed this and like I said up above, if you have any requast or questions Review or PM me. Anyways, I tried hard on this with slight Writers Block, but I will write another chapter tomorrow and maybe post it. Well, bye! :D_

_~ Yours Truly, Star ;)_


	2. WoodCave Middle School 2

_Here 'ya all go! Right on the spot! :D Have fun reading! Also I'm sorry I just had to describe the morning, I put my every morning in there today except the person, no one really likes us on the bus besides one of my friends and this annoying guy. Oh, and heres a song that would be good rythm to read with in this chapter._

_**Flawed Design By Stabilo -**_

When I was a young boy  
I was honest and I had more self-control  
If I was tempted I would run  
Then, when I got older  
I began to lie to get exactly what I wanted  
When I wanted it  
- And I wanted it  
Now, I'm having trouble differentiating  
Between what I want  
And what I need  
To make me happy  
So instead of thinking I just act  
Before I have the chance to contemplate the  
Consequence of action

**Bridge:  
**And I will turn off  
And I will shut down  
Burying the voices of my conscience hitting ground  
And I will turn off  
And I will shut down  
The chemicals are restless in my head

**Chorus:**  
'Cuz I lie  
Not because I want to  
But I seem to need to  
All the time  
Yeah, I lie  
And I don't even know it  
Maybe this is  
All a part of my flawed design

And ever since I figured out  
That I could control other people  
I've had trouble sleeping  
With both eyes closed  
And if I asked permission  
If I make sure it's ok  
I promise I won't slip up this time  
You can trust me  
But never take advice from someone  
Who just admitted to being devious  
Who just confessed to treason  
And I would also  
never ask a question  
That I cannot ask myself  
For it might  
Dirty up your conscience

**Chorus:**  
'Cuz I lie  
Not because I want to  
But I seem to need to  
All the time  
Yeah, I lie  
And I don't even know it  
Maybe this is  
All a part of my -

And how can you say those things  
Why can't you just believe?  
And how can you say those things  
And keep a straight face?  
And how can you say those things  
Why can't we just believe?  
And how can you say those things  
And keep a straight face?

**Bridge:**  
And I will turn off  
And I will shut down  
Burying the voices of my conscience hitting ground  
And I will turn off  
And I will shut down  
The chemicals are restless in my head

'Cuz I lie  
Not because I want to  
But I seem to need to  
All the time  
Yeah, I lie  
And I don't even know it  
Maybe this is  
All a part of my -  
'Cuz I lie  
And if I could control it  
Maybe I could leave it all behind  
Yeah, I lie  
And I don't even know it  
Maybe this is all a part of my  
Flawed design

_**!!I DO NOT OWN THE SECRET SATURDAYS!!**_

_**Zak Goes To Middle School**_

_Chapter 2, WoodCave Middle School_

I awoke to my mom shaking and shouting at me to 'Wake Up!' all I did was groan and yell back at her, "Alright! I'm up! I'm up!" I opened my eyes to see her walk away, I got out of my bed, rubbing my eyes from sleep. I looked at the clock, "Eight o'clock AM! Why school!? Why?" I complained and dragged myself to the bathroom. My black hair wiht a spiky white star was a mess and I was still in my pajamas. I entered the bathroom and took a shower, walking back to my room wiht a towel I grabbed he cloths I was going to wear today, my mom had put them there, and put them on. I walked back to the bathroom and brushed my hair so it looked like it usually did, perfectly spiked. Other kids whore their hair like this, right? I brushed my teeth and walked into the hall down to the kitchen, noticing that Fiskerton had been in the hallway waiting for me while Komodo was probally already eating or still sleeping on my bed. I entered the kitchen to see a bowl of cereal on the table, I sighed, I had to go to school soon. My dad and mom walked up to me and I looked at them. "What?" I asked them.

My dad cocked an eyebrow at what I was wearing but didn't say anything, "Your going to ride a bus since we dont have anywhere to place a car since we used to live on an island and now an airship so your going to have to wait at the bus stop."

I groaned and walked to fridge, "Fine." I mumbled and brang out my lunch. I forgot my backpack so I ate my cereal and walked back to my room wihtout Fiskerton because he was talking to my mom and dad about what would happen to me at school. My mom being bright, my dad being nuteral, and my brother being negative. Apparently he didn't want me to go but found it amusing when they told me. I pressed my hand so my door slid open and I stepped in grabbing my pack back at the side. Since I had to take the bus it was supposedly more depressing but also made me more nervous. There was going to be kids on the buss. He was going to meet people more early then I thought I would. I sighed, again for the past two days.

* * *

My parents, with the Griffon, dropped me off quickly in a grove of trees that had an opening big enough for the Griffon. I had to walk to my bus stop. It was cold in the morning, like it always is. And the street wasn't that far from here. The Griffon took off in the skies as I walked through the wooden posts. After fifteen minutes the street appeared, with the bus stop. The giant pole with a octagonal red wiht white brodered sign wiht the capitalized word 'STOP' on it. I slumped up against the pole when I reached it but my relaxation wasn't for too long when the sight of flashing lights caught my attention. I looked over to where the source was. The bus was here. I could see kids on it laughing, asleep, half asleep, angry, slouching, and many more expressions. It stoped and opened its door, it was across the street so I had to walk there. I passed across the gray pavement with the feel of people staring at me through the windows. I got up on the stairs and I was happy to find that there were seats in the front. I plopped down on the front seat next to the door and watched it close. There was someone across from me in the other front row but I ignored the person as they scooted closer to get a better look at me. I put me feet up on the other side of the blue leathery seat not wanting anyone to sit by me. I looked out the window as the bus moved on by, picking up more kids that also looked at me as they entered the bus. I put my hands in my pockets since the bus wasn't too anyways. Sooner then I imagined the bus stopped at an enormous building, not in height but length yes. The door opened and I shot out the door before anyone else could. I looked at the school and whispered, "_Whoa._" I never got to see a picture of the school on the website.

It was brown but with blue linning in the middle, there was a sign in the grassy field in front of it in bulky black lettering that spelled "WoodCave Middle School". I was at a school. Kids were already pilling out of the bus and they all headed to a door. I followed them an entered the glass doors to the school. I walked in and the halls weren't filled with as much people as I thought it would be, that I was happy about. The office was clear in view. There was another hallway leading to another glass door which had one snack machine and one soda machine by it but there was also another door that wasn't open but I guessed was the gym by the size of the doors. There was one huge two doors that were open that led to a large, very large, place that had the smell of food and many long table, I guessed about six of them, and a pack of three bleachers with seven roaws in all three of them, then there was the three huge windows that it had as well. There was another hall with right by the lunch room and it had ablack and dark blue carpet with blue and brown rows of lockers and more halls, including entrances to pods that led to class rooms. Right next to that hall way was a small built in room, it wasn't another door that led to the room it was like a small club house but on the ground. There was an opening for students to walk up to and asked the person sitting at the computer something, which is what the students did do . . . well some. There was a window for something else I had no clue to and then there was a door that led into the room that other students did enter. I walked up to the opening to get my schedule like my parents said to do. I walked up to it and saw the woman sitting on the computer, there was a nametag on her shirt which said, 'Mrs. Cox'.

"Excuse me?" I said. And the Mrs. Cox looked up.

"What is it?" I could tell she was about thirty five and her voice croaky but still good enough to still put order into the school students.

"I'm Zak Saturday, I came for my schedule." I saw her open her eyes wide and then search through many files fastly. I cocked my head. Was I important somehow? I scoffed inside my head, _Yeah right!_ Mrs. Cox held out a two pieces of paper to me from the opening.

"Here you are, Mr. Saturday." Mrs. Cox said and smiled.

I smiled back and took the papers. I walked away dumbfounded then looked at my schedule. Wait! Didn't I get to choose a subject. Wait . . . again. I scowled anry at myself for I kept on thinking that. My parents are the ones who put me in this school! That means they might have already chose a subject for me! I looked down at it and read it.

8:00 - 8:20 | Fisrt Period: Advisory | Mrs. Millar 

8:20 - 9:15 | Second Period: Reading | Mrs. Millar

9:15 -10:10 | Third Period: Language Arts | Mrs. Millar

10:25 - 11:15 | Fourth Period: Cryptozoology | Mr. Philips

11:45 - 12:40 | Sixth Period: 1st Lunch 

12:45 - 1:35 | Seventh Period: Science | Mr. Park

1:40 - 2:30 | Eighth Period: Math | Mr. Thomas

I stared at it amazed that this school had a class in cryptozoology. I smirked, since I delt with this every since I was born I would even out smart the teacher, correct him when he made mistakes, and even ace some test. Mr. Philips will be conquered by his own student! Thats when I felt confident that . . . maybe . . . school would be fun after all. I walked into the lunch room, since the halls were forbidden in the morning for some strange reason. I went over to the row of green bleachers and sat on the first row by the closest door so I could get out faster to my class before the hallway was crowded. I occupied myself by looking at the other paper Mrs. Cox gave me. I sighed in relief. It was a map of the school, know I didn't have to embrasses myself by looking for the classroom. Suddenly I heard a gasp a couple yards away from, wondering how I could here it probally because it was so loud I was about to turnaround until I heard the bleachers floor rumble and the sound of rushing feet on metal. By a second later I was tackled into a hug and sprawled on the ground being squeezed by someone with such a sweet and familier scent. When I looked up to see who it was I gasped, but lower then that person did.

* * *

_:D MUHAHAHAHAH!!!!!! CLIFFY FOR YOU ALL!!!! I'm sorry everyone has just been doing cliffies and I wanted to do one so just wait and see the next chapter! :D I hope you had fun reading and please R&R and remember, if you have a question or a request please just PM me or put it on a Review. Have a good day! :3_

_~ Yours Truly, Star ;)_


	3. Classes

_Hey everyone! Yesh! Here is the 3rd chappeh and two of Zak's first classes! :D Have fun! :3 Also if you are a one of the two people I talk with ALL the time in PMs then I shall tell you something about one of my OCs that I put in here, its special! And I'm feeling special today so 'ya! :)_

**_!!I DO NOT OWN THE SECRET SATURDAYS!_****_!_**

**_Zak Goes to Middle School_**

_Chapter 3, Classes_

"I missed you!" A girl wearing purple pants, a black shirt, wiht blue eyes and tanned skin, she didn't wear the black head cloth as she usually did and let her brown hair flow down fluently past her shoulders, it was silky and soft but also straight. It was Wadi Hassi, the girl I had a crush on.

I blushed as she let go of me and rubbed the back of my head wiht my left hand behind my back. "I missed you too, Wadi!" I sounded shy but still excited. I looked at her and she seemed to blush as well when she smiled warmly at me. But a thought hit me, "Why are you at this schoool? I thought you were at that desert place and living there."

Wadi sighed, "My parents wanted me to interact with other kids, never to talk about the Mathusala Tree, and to learn to not steal anyhting from anyone."

I replied, "I thought you were a refrained theif?"

"I am!" Suddenly my pants fell down revealing my green hearted underwear, I gasped and pulled my pants back up before anyone to see and Wadi pulled out my belt, "See? I give it back to you now." I took it away from her, I loved it when she does that but it was also irrating also embrassing. I couldn't help but smile then put my belt back on.

"What classes do you have?" I asked, trying to change the subject. Wadi looked at a paper in her hands.

"Um. . . . First Period through Third Period Mr. Kellar." I was disappointed at that, we didn't have the first classes together. "Cryptozoology wiht Mr. Philips." _Yes!_ I mentally shouted, cracking a smile. "2nd Lunch. Seventh Period Science Mr. Park and then Eigth Period Math Mr. Thomas. What did you get?" She ended with.

"I got Mrs. Millar First through Third, Cryptozoology wiht Mr. Philips, 2nd Lunch, Seventh Period Mr. Park, and then Eigth Period Mr. Thomas." I said reading my scedule in my hands.

"At least we have three classes together."

"Yeah!" I said, glad that was possible. Suddenly a loud ringing bell shot through the school. It was time to go to class. Wadi and I walked into the hallway but had to exit through another door outside, passing people, and thne entering another set of glass doors getting into the hall way. I said and waved goodbye to Wadi since her locker wasn't near mine, across one more classroom that I guessed was for Exploratory. I looked for my locker number '706' and found it right by a girl, it was a top locker and I was happy about that. Not crawling under people just to get to it. I looked at my schedule again and put in my combination. 16, 45, 41. I knocked up the lever and it opened. I had a black locker just like the outside of it and there was three hooks at the side of each of the small walls. Very small locker but good enough to put my backpack in and the rest of my stuff. I could hear a teacher yelling in the hallways to everyone, "Please bring a notebook and pencil to your Advisory class!" he repeated it until he got to the open doors that led to the 'Pod' is what they called it where everyone hung out at break. I unzipped my back pack and took out my binder, my notebooks and pencils and well everything else was in it anyways so why not take it? It was a zip up binder, it was orange and black, and it had my family's insignia on it wiht my name right by the dragon-like S.

I zipped my backpack back up and shut my locker. Wadi passed me and walked into the hallway turning right. I followed but my class room was across from hers so I turned left passing the bathrooms that was there in the hall. I stalked on in class and sat in the front row, no one really liked the front row I guessed so I sat there, only one minute later a girl with brown hair with a sapphire blue highlight on right of the front of her hair and hazel eyes. She had no jacket on so he could see what she was wearing. She had light blue jeans that had the fake ripped open stitched up holes and a white shirt with on the those small cool gray and black splattered vest on it with buttons that didn't come undone. Her white shirt was spleattered with yellow grey and black with some words on it like sayings and quotes and old lines that were ment for commenting at others and it was short slived. She sat next to him, she also had a zip up binder but it was gray and blue and she opened it up taking out a notebook and a sharpened pencil. Thats right! I forgot to take out my stuff. I took my binder from my desk, which caught her attention, and took out my notebook and a pencil. I put my binder back as other kids started sitting in open desks and chairs. Another kid with flat blond hair that curled at the back on the ends sat next to the girl sitting next to him. He wore a simple white and green shirt with plain blue jeans. Simple, alright. He took out a notebook and a pencil but didn't have a binder. I looked up and around the classroom. There were may posters up on the wall, an emergency exit, three windows, a white board, six computers two I guessed was the teacher's personally and a cart like desk that had one of the PC type computers on it. I was two desks away from it so I could see it clearly.

"Good morning class!" A loud, cheerful voice snapped my attention to the door.

A blond, tall, curvy woman in about her 20s came intot the class wearing a purple skirt and purple jacket as well as a white buttoned shirt. She had glasses on but it looked like they were only for reading. She had fake nails on that were decorated with red roses. _Is every teacher going to look like this?_ I moaned in my mind, regular people had not style as they grow older. At least she was young. She began to write her name on the board in curcif(sp?) and as I guessed it was Mrs. Millar. She turned toward all of us.

"Today, class, were going to skip Reading, and Language Arts to get to know each other and tell a little about ourselves. Now," She pointed toward th first row, the row I was at, and pointed to the boy, "Now first we'll start with the first row but I would like to tell something about myself first." I scolded myself, I should have never picked the first row, the always get picked first. I gave a lowly growl that no one could hear.

Mrs. Millar started, "I love to ski and spend time wiht my family and I have worked here for one year." She pointed toward the boy again. "Now your turn."

Mrs. Millar walked off into the side so everyone could see the kid. I couldn't last long in this school if I had to do this! Though I kept my expressions at a low level making sure no one noticed my emotions though I shook my legg under my desk to occupy myself.

"My name is Noah Coden," The guy spoke, his voice was in the middle of low and high so he was normal. "And I like to play football and hockey. My favorite food is pizza." Noah sat back down and the girl next to him sat up and walked in front of the class.

"My name is Aidan Katley," She said. "I research animals. I'm interested in Cyrptozoology and my favorite fruit is an apple." She sat down and I slowly krept up from my chair. All eyes were on me and the were curious, probally of how I looked.

"My name is Zak Saturday," I said, nervous. "I have three pets, don't really interact with much people, and have an interest in Cryptozoology." I scurried to my seat then glanced at everyone. Some still had there eyes on me. A couple girls in the back of the class were giggling while taking lsight glances at me, some guys were glaring at me then I looked farther behind be to see a girl with curly blond hair, brown eyes, glasses, and braces.(I'm sorry if this ofends ANY of you people, I watch TV and you know what would ahppen then. I am not trying to be mean to you all this is just how I imagine the comedy in my story. I hope thats alright for you all). She smiled at me wider and I quickly looked away frightened. I tunred to the girl next to me and she smiled at me, her smile was sweet and, well, not scary. I smiled back and she whispered to me while other people went up in front of the class.

"Hey I'm--" She began but I interrupted her.

"Aidan Katley." I whispered with s smirk and she tapped me on the head.

"And your Zak Saturday. Hey, I'm curious--" She couln't finish when I interrupted her again.

"Really? I thought you were Aidan Katley a minute ago." This time she hit me on the arm, hard. "Ow!" I complained in a whisper, trying to make the teacher not hear but both of us couldn't but to laugh quietly since we couldn't hold in our laughter. "Alright, I'll stop. Now what did you want to ask?"

"Whats your middle name?"

"Whats yours?"

"I asked tyou first."

_No! I always fall for that!_, I thought and then replied to her, "Solemen."

She smiled, "Zak Solemen Saturday, cool. Mines Aidan Star Katley, wierd huh?"

"No, cool." I said then looked back up to see who was presenting themselves. It was one of the girls that was in the back row giggling. She winked at me when she walked away. She was wearing pink jean with a white and purple shirt with blue and pink highlighted blonde hair. I watched her sit back down and she smiled at me, more like a triumph smile really. Aidan flicked me in the head and I looked over to her. "What?" I asked.

"Don't fall for Natalie shes not the girl to choose, trust me. People say she gets everything she wants, and apparently, your on her list so watch out." Aidan warned me.

I nodded. "Right." I looked tot the head of the class to see the last student presenting got back to his desk to sit down. Mrs. Millar came up to the class and told us all that it was five minute break. I left my stuff at my desk and headed out the door, Wadi was waiting for me and I greeted her. "Hey. How was class?"

"Hey yourself. My class just introduced each other. What about you?" She said, not really happy about that.

"Same." I looked over to a table and gestured her to sit down and I sat across from her, "So we have one more period of this left until Cryptozoology, right?" She nodded. "I can't wait to out smart the teacher!" I put my hands together and smiled mischeviously. Wadi laughed at how I looked. Soon someone brang up a chair beside me and sat there.

"Hey Zak." Aidan said.

"Hey Aidan." I replied and Wadi looked at me curiously, I pointed at Aidan. "This is Aidan Katley we met in class."

Wadi said, "Nice to meet you." Aidan smiled at her, "Anyone else of the girls in your class have you made friends with?"

"None but Aidan, though I am avoiding two girls."

"Why?"

I counted with my fingers, "Ones trying to snag me and make me her boyfriend and the other one is--" Someone breathed down my neck and I flinched not daring to look behind me.

"I'll see you in class, Zak. . . ." The girl with blonde hiar, blue eyes, glasses, and braces said and walked away.

I thought I was going to gag and my face paled a bit. "that. . . ." I finished my sentence. Wadi and Aidan stared at me in pity.

"Well, at least your Uncle Doyle will say your the ladies man instead of him." Wadi said and then got up, it was time to go, the break went fast. "C'ya Zak!"

"Bye Wadi!" I called back to her and entered class with Aidan. I let her go ahead of me since she was in the middle of the row. I sat down after her.

"Hello again class," Mrs. Millar said, "Now for this period we are going to try and get everyones books checked in for your other periods. Everyone line up!"

I stood up and waited for other to go bye so I wouldn't get trambled then went over into the middle of the line, well now that was going to be the middle, as the rest of the class filed in behind me.

* * *

By the time all of our books were checked out class was over and instructional break had come. Aidan and I met up wiht Wadi and I grabbed a small snack from my lunch in my locker.

"Cool backpack." Aidan commented, "Where'd you get it?"

"My parents got it for me so I don't know." I lied, so much I wanted to tell the truth about my family's secret and of the Secret Scientist. I looked at Wadi but she was looking at another direction, Aidan kicked me in the shin and I grunted, "What?"

"Natalie and her follwers." I glanced behind us and shut my locker, my next class didn't need me to bring anything and I ate my snack already.

"What are we going to do?" I asked as they came closer and Natalie called my name, well sort of.

"Zakkie!"

I looked at Wadi and Aidan for help soon Wadi brightened up and took my arm from under hers and started dragging off to Mr. Philips class and we were followed by Aidan.

"C'mon Zak! Time to go to class." Wadi ssaid, loud enough for Natalie to hear.

I whispered to her, "Thanks."

"You owe me." She let go of my arm and we entered our Cryptozoology class. Around it were walls of light brown and five wooden tables also there were posters of cryptids on the wall and a young light skinned man wiht black hair was standing in fornt of the class, waiting till everyone was here. I sat in the middle of Wadi and Aidan.

Mr. Philips began to speak, his voice was gruff but not old and deep, "Good morning class, or should I say afternoon. I am Mr. Philips but you can call me Mr. P. This class is about cryptids, mythical creatures that others do not believe in. The are abnormal and dangerous, well a lot of them are but some aren't."

I sneered but wiped it away before Mr. Philips could noticed. _Cryptids aren't all dangerous, they're just afraid of us! Well since I'm Kur I could just say that from experience of being a cryptid. Half cryptid, half human._, I thought. Mr. Philips looked over to me and pointed at me.

"Whats your name?" He asked, please let this not be a pop quiz.

"Zak Saturday." I replied looking up at his tall figure.

"Answer me this, who is the most dangerous cryptid of all?"

"K--" I began but Wadi put her hand on my mouth and I looked at her. She stared back and I could tell what she was thinking, '_Dont spill anything about Kur!_'. She removed her hand from my mouth and I said like an idiot, "I don't know." Mr. Philips began to laugh at me and I flushed looking at Wadi and she knew it must be hard for me not to say anything.

"No, Zak Saturday, the answer is Kur." My head snapped up in his direction, _How did he know? Many people never even heard of it before! Not even his mom and dad did before they found the Kur Stone._ Mr. Philips spoke again and I scowled at him in question, "Kur is evil. Said to cause destructiona dn can be able to control its own kind. Kur is able to control the world with his power. Only the one who finds Kur through the Kur Stone, which has already been found but lost again, will be able to control Kur to do that person's every biding."

Wadi slightly gasped then whispered to Zak so quiet he could barely hear her, "Hows that possible that he knows this?"

"I don't know." I whispered back then raised my hand.

"Yes?"

"How do you know all of this?" I asked, accually curious. He stared at me for a while then answered.

"Through your minds. You see, not only do I research the unknown of cryptids I also have telepathy."

_This isn't good!_, I thought.

"This isn't good!" Mr. Philips repeated my thoughts.

_Stop that. . . ._

"Stop that. . . ."

_Ugh!_

"Ugh!" Mr. Philips copied my everythought, now I felt I didn't have any privacy, and no more freedom for thinking about my secrets.

"Can you see memories in your mind's eye?" I asked.

"A tad bit but some stuff is always blurry."

I quickly made my mind blank and empty.

"Your smart." Mr. Philips commented then began to speak to the rest of the class. "Now you could see that you shall never cheat, that is also one of the thing I love about my telepathy, students dont cheat." All the students groaned besides me, I didn't mind, litterally, I already knew my amount in cryptids. Mr. Philips looked at me again, "You can't stand keeping your mind blank forever, you'd have to think sometime."

"Thats what you think."

"Really?"

_Yeah._

"Ah! Ha!"

I grumbled and everyhting I tried to keep hidden came back to the surface of my mind, and I tried to hide all I could.

"Very interesting family you have. Plenty of secrets too. I'll keep this one on you. Do anyhtign wrong and their spilled." He looked at me strickly and I blanked my mind out again. Why was he not freaking out? Usual people aren't used to the stuff I do at home. I sighed, bad time of the day. I just hope he doesn't know I'm Kur, that thought never even reached the 7th Grade teahcer.

* * *

_This took a while, but I hope you like it! :D If you think anyhtign is wrong or something is judt stupid tell me and I'll change it, also the schedules can get pretty bizare so watch out._

_~ Yours Truly, Star ;)_


	4. Lunch And Mr Parks!

**_!!I DO NOT OWN THE SECRET SATURDAYS!!_**

**_Zak Goes To Middle School_**

_Chapter 4, Lunch And Mr. Parks!_

I eagerly watched the clock tick by in my Cryptozoology class. Mr. Philips was still talking to the students again and asking them questions. I already knew the answer to the questions he asked, every single one Mr. Philips asked me about a cryptid I would answer correctly. This always made Mr. Philips scowl at hme while I smirked at how frustrated he was. I couldn't utter but just a quick, small laugh. I kept my mind blank all the time, I had gotten used to it and concentrated on what my answer was instead of anyhting else.

"Zak Saturday." I looked over to Mr. Philips.

"Yeah, Mr. P?" I taunted. He scowled at me.

"Stay after class for a few minutes, I have to talk to you."

I frowned and the bell rang. Ugh! Why me?! When everyone was out of the class Mr. Philips looked to the window to see three guys, Aidan, and Wadi staring at me through the glass window. He walked over to it and covered the window with a blind. Three of the shadows disappeared while Aidan's and Wadi's just ducked down and moved away. Mr. Philips turned away and I glanced at the window again to see two of the shadows come back. I couldn't thank them yet for staying behind.

"So what are you going to ask me now?" I asked Mr. P.

"So your family studies cryptids. Has a pheorstic pet. A Fiskerton Pahntom cryptid. And a genetically altered komodo dragon named Komodo." He whispered, naming my brothers and sister.

I tensed up. "Yeah. So?" I couldn't trust him. . . .

"And your parents are," He said in a whisper, "Secret Scientist."

I said out loud, "So?" I cocked an eyebrow at him, surprised he'd seen so much though never showed it.

"Your a very . . . unusual kid. Now go." Mr. Philips pointed to the door and I quickly got out of the classroom.

I closed the door behind me and leaned against it wiht my hands still on it. Wadi and Aidan were in front of me and I smiled at them. "Thanks for staying guys." I said and then went to my locker. It was lunch time and Wadi had hot lunch. "You can go to lunch already, I don't mind." Aidan had cold lunch and I opened my locker and grabbed mine.

"We wont leave without you, its just not fun." Wadi said getting a slight blush.

I smiled at her warmly and we all began to fats walk down the hall to the lunch room since it was a rule not to run, but they didn't say anyhting about fast walking! I smirked at the thought, thinking Mr. Philips was far away from him as possible. We entered the lunch room and it wasn't that much full and the lines were small. _Guess no one came yet._ I thought and Aidan and I walked over to the second table closest to the outside window. I sat at the edge by the bleachers. I looked into my lunch and started to eat it. Aidan had a peanut butter and butter sandwitch with a Chewy Bar and a water botttle. I had a water bottle filled with soda, a peanut butter and grape jelly sandwitch, and an apple that Aidan had given me. I was satisfied. Wadi came after getting her lunch and sat across from me. Some guys stared at me with jeaousy clear in their eyes. I glanced at them and smirked at their expressions. Wadi looked up at me to see it. I realized this and motioned to the guys. Wadi started snickering.

"What?" Aidan asked. Zak told her that the guys at the other tables were jealous of him. "Oh!"

A blonde haired kid with flat blond hair that curled at the back on the ends that wore a simple white and green shirt with plain blue jeans that Zak had saw in class. His name was Noah if he could remember.

"Hey Noah." Aidan greeted.

"Hey." He relied, he didn't sound cheerful.

"Whats up? Is your dad being hard on you again?"

"Yeah." Noah sighed.

"Excuse me," I interuppted their talk, "but who is your father, Noah?"

"Hes the princible of WoodCave. Who're you?" Noah asked.

"Oh, I'm Zak Saturday." Then I pointed to Wadi, "And this is Wadi Hassi." She waved shyly at him.

"Zak Saturday?" He seemed to think about something private then smiled at Wadi and me, "Nice to meet you. And you too Wadi."

I continued to eat my lunch and finally it was gone, Aidan the same. We waited until Wadi was done and then she joined us in waiting for Noah. He looked up uncomfortably and I turned around so he would look ast my back and looked around at the other five tables filled with people. A shadowed figure blocked my sight and I looked up at his face. He had red hair, green eyes that looked like they would kill me. _Ha! Ha! If looks could kill!_ I commented in my mind but responded out loud, "What?"

"You, and me, outside now." He said his voice was squeky besides what I thought it would be like. I giggled a bit trying not to laugh so hard. "Whats so funny kid?"

I giggled again by hearing it, "One thing is my name is not kid, and the other is . . ." I couldn't respond because he picked me up by the shirt collar and began to carry me away outside. Wadi, Aidan, and Noah were watching. Noah put away his tray and they ran after me. "Hey whats your name, Squeky?" I taunted.

"Well to you its not Squeky!" I laughed hard at his voice I couldn't resist plus this kid was trying to beat me up, well of what I thought he was going to do. "Its Jeremy!"

"Fine. Then can you please put me down now, Jeremy?" I asked kindly but in an unkindly tone.

"Yeah." He threw me to the ground. We were across the street from the school, other kids were watching us from where they stood by the trees. _Guess this is the compass_ I thought. Jeremy cracked his knuckles in front of me. Now I wish I had the Claw with me. I looked behind him to only see Noah and Aidan stare at me. I lipped to them Wheres Wadi and the shrugged shaking their heads. I stood up as Jeremy spoke.

"I'm showing you, new kid, that I'm the boss of this school." He smirked at me. I got in my fighting stance if I didn't have the Claw. Jeremy ran at me and I jumped over him in a back flip at the last minute and smiled. Regular people were so slow. Jeremy hit a tree then looked back to me, I was surprised he wasn't unconcious by that. I looked behind me, a tree, plenty of branches, and lots of leaves to keep everything up there hidden. Perfect. Jeremy ran at me again and I climbed the tree reaching on of the touch branches covered with the leaves, no one could see me.

"Come back you chicken." Jeremy yelled up at the tree.

"But if I came back you'd loose Squeky!" I taunted and started laughing, trying to get him angry so his attack would be blind hitting. I swooped down from the tree once I spotted Wadi running toward us, no one was wiht her and I sighed with relief about that. But she was holding something. What is that!? A stick!? Jeremy jogged up to me wiht his fist back and pulled it forward trying to punch me. I caught his strike in the palm of my hand he tried it with the other fist and I blocked that one too.

"Zak! Catch!" I heard Wadi say.

I kicked Jeremy in the leg and he gasped in pain backing away and holding onto his kneecap. I turned around and saw the Claw flying straight at me. I grabbed it and nodded to Wadi, "Thanks!" I looked toward Jeremy and he strightened up. I held the Claw with btoh hands and smirked.

"Your going to beat me wiht s stick?" Jeremy said.

"Yeah, but a cool stick." I lifted the Claw in the air while pressing the red button that let the graphling hook losen and then swinged it at Jeremy with my strength. My powers urged me to use them but I wouldn't allow it, people would ask questions about my powers. There was no use to use them anyways, there was no cryptids around. The cord wrapped itself around Jeremy's feet and a tripped him, it was kind of hard by how much wieght he was. But Munya was a lot harder, including the cryptids, so it was low rate. This isn't even worth it. I returned the graphling hook to the Claw's stick form and put it on my belt. "Alright, this isn't even worth it, its just too pat5hetic to fight you." I said and turned around walking away. I saw Aidan, no Noah, and Wadi. "Wheres Noah?" I asked them and they shrugged. A shadow came into my view and I looked behind me, there was the worst person I ever thought, besides Argost, I wouldn't want to see. Mr. Philips staring down at me, I turned my mind blank and kept a straight face. "Yes, Mr. Philips?" I asked.

"Who startred this?" He questioned frowning at how I still remembered.

"Jeremy." The trio, including me, said.

"I'll be right back. Stay here." Mr. Philips walked away and, when I thought he was out of distance, surfaced my mind again.

I looked behind me to see Jeremy panting, "This isn't over yet!"

I smirked and he charged at me angryly. I kicked him in the stomach for defence, following the rules of self defence doesn't get you sued. He backed away then I grabbed the Claw again this time wrapping the cord around his nody and then pulling on it makinf it undo and him tiwst like a ballerina. I saw his face and punch it as a medium amount of my strength. His body flew up into a tree and hung there, uncincious and possibly nasuated. Mr. Philips came back with a blonde haired young man in a grey strpied suit and black shoes.

"Let's go. We have to go find Noah." I put the Claw away so no one could see it, but I bet all the other kids did. The blonde haired man saw us but let us pass, I kept my mind blank wiht Mr. Philips around, the black haired telepthic teacher wierded me out. When we were in the hall I saw Noah in a locker. "Noah." I called, I had nothing on me, not even a scratch and Noah seemed surprised by that.

"I don't believe you made it out, well, alive." Noah responded picking up a binder and science book, no one was in the halls.

"Why are you--" Wadi began.

"Science." Noah said interrupting her, "You three have it too don't you?" We nodded. "Then hurry before the halls get packed."

I walked to my locker and Aidan to hers as well as Wadi. I grabbed my binder and Science book. _I wonder what Mr. Parks is like. . . ._ I wondered then all four of us went to Mr. Parks room it was one of the two doors that was by the glass doors that led to the Math class that was outside since there wasn't anymore room in the Pod. We all entered to find a, of course as I had guessed like every teacher, young man about close to his thirties.

"What? Your all the students I have left that survived school?" Mr. Parks joked and I smiled at his remark.

"Halfway. I might die in Math though." Mr. Parks laughed at what I said and high-fived me.

"Nice one. Whats your name?"

"Zak Saturday."

"Oh--! Zakkie!"

I placed my binder and Science book quickly by Wadi and moaned as the open seat next to me was taken. The row we were at was in the second row till the last. And the worst part of Science was . . . I had to sit by Natalie. Natalie hugged me, wrapping her arms around my neck. I thought I was going to suffocate! I glanced at Wadi for help and as I tried to rake Natalie's arm off me. Wadi's face was slight red from anger while she pried the red head's arms off.

"Thank you." Wadi nodded to me.

Other kids began to walk in to the classroom.

"There was a hallway jam." A guy excused and then sat soemwhere in class.

I sat in my seat as well as the others and whispered over to Wadi, "I guess we were lucky Noah was smart enough to predict that hallway jam."

"Yeah." She said back to me.

Mr. Parks sat on a stool that was the chair to his made up desk in front of the class. And spoke up while tittyling a pencil on the made up desk, "Welcome class. Writing my name on the board is real boring so I'm just going to up and tell 'ya. My name is Jacob Parks but you can also call me Jay. So this is Science. Can anyone tell me what Science is?" Some kids raised there hands, "You," he pointed at a girl with red hair sitting in the back row, "whats your name?"

"My name is Stacey." She said and I turned around to look at her.

"Can you answer my question for us?"

"Yes. I believe that Science is--" Mr. Parks interrupted her.

"Do you have any toe jam?" I covered my mouth holding in my laughter, I could see others did too.

"Excuse me?" Stacey asked, startled and embrassed by his question.

I watched as Jay walk up to Stacey from his desk. He put his pencil on her desk pulled out her chair and grabbed her foot. I couldn't hold in my laughter and I burst out laughing. I wasnt used to holding it in, I was used to laughing whenever I wanted too. Mr. Parks looked up and and I shut my mouth. He motioned me to come over to him, I obeyed and hesitatingly walked over to him.

"Take off her shoe." My face flushed and Mr. Parks snikcered.

I turned my head the other direction and took off her shoe reluctantly. I could hear Mr. Parks tellingme to take off her sock and I looked at him like he was insane. Luckily I was saved by a very familier voice that made me sigh in relief.

"Hey mini-man. Hope you dont mind me busting in your class here." The red headed mohawk, cool, awesome, nonjetpack right now, Uncle Doyle said.

"Uncle Doyle!" I said increduously and smiled at him. Doyle looked over my situation.

"Uh. . . ?"

"Dont ask." I said. Mr. Parks looked toward my Uncle.

"Hello. I'm Zak's teacher right now, can I ask what I cool dude like you is here?" Jacob said.

"Oh! Hey teacher person. I'm Doyle Blackwell, I just came to watch what this class is all doing and stuff. Can help but to listen. What subject is this?" Doyle explained.

"This is Science. Please take a seat wherever you like Doyle."

"Sure thing." Doyle walked over to Mr. Parks original desk and sat down in a leather movable chair. "Please dont mind me. Continue."

"Take off her sock now Zak." Mr. Park told me to do.

I cringed, looked away and regretfully took off her sock. Mr. Parks studied Stacey's foot. By now everyone was laughing up a storm and Stacey's face was as red as a tomato. I could help but surpress a giggle.

"Hmm. . . . She seems clear. Alright Stacey put your sock and shoe back on. Zak sit back down. But you have to give me a high five first." Mr. Parks said.

I gave him a high five and sat back down next to Wadi and Natalie. Natalie winked at me and I felt like throwing up until Wadi shouldered me and the feeling passed. "Dude that was funny." I heard Doyle comment. Mr. Parks nodded to him and sat back down on the stool and a kid threw his pencil to him. Jay caught it and then faced the class again.

"Okay. We dont need anyone to tell us what Science is 'cause probally every one of you know already."

_Especially me when I'm with my dad._ I thought. Mr. Parks continued on and showed us what everything in his classroom was. He also included Doyle in his teachings, I became their number one test subject. But accually today this period was my most favorite!

* * *

_Oh this was a long chapter I think to all of you. I hope you all enjoyed that I added Doyle. He was someone I just _HAD _to add in. I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter I spent some time thinking on it. Bye bye! :D_

_~ Yours Truly, Star ;)_


	5. Math Has Surprises!

**_!!I DO NOT OWN THE SECRET SATURDAYS!!_**

**_Zak Goes To Middle School_**

_Chapter 5, Math Has Surprises!_

Aidan, Wadi, Noah, and I ran through the hall racing to Math class. Other students covered our few so we wouldn't get caught by any patroling teachers. We skidded to a halt in the pod and then looked which direction Math Class would be. All the other students I could here were saying it was outside I signaled them to follow me and we headed to the portable. It was white and had steps so we could reach the door. I climbed the steps and Wadi, Aidan followed me. I could tell the two girls were nervous, Noah seemed just fine. We all got spoke to by a couple of other 7th Grade students and they said that the math teahcer was the harshest but the second coolest of them all. Well not as harsh as Mr. Philips but still harsh. I entered through the door then sat in the second row from the front. Noah sat beside me, Aidan and Wadi sat at the two desk next to ours. The desk were in three rows and two pairings. Noah and me were on the left side but if the teacher was facing us it would be right side. Aidan and Wadi were in the middle row, in the middle of the classroom. The teacher wasn't there yet so I thought we were early. I looked around the classroom. It was about the size of a usual classroom inside and it had the teachers desk in front of me with a lot of stuff which I guess was Mr. Thomas's. The wasn't anything on thbe walls besides a stack of shelves and there was only one cabinet and on the shevles were math books and reading books and other kinds of books. In the back of the classroom is where the cabinet was and a book cabinet too but with no doors. Other kids starting entering th classroom and I looked away from the door to Noah. I started talking ot him about nothing important just to pass the time. For me I was lucky Natalie wasn't in this class with me. We started to talk about my Uncle Doyle and my pets though I made sure not to reveal anything. We laughed together a bit until a tall man walked into the classroom. I shut my mouth and turned to face the front of the classroom.

"Good morning class." The teacher said in a deep Russian accent.

I popped my head down trying to cover my white streak. I _know_ that voice anywhere. It was Van Rook. Or should I say Rooky. I sloghtly looked up at him when he was in the front of the classroom.

"I am Mr. Thomas. I hope you can all enjoy math even when I'm here 'cause well, I'm here." He left a bit to himself while no one responded to his jokes.

I snickered quietly. Van Rook wasn't funny but the look everyone else had was. Dumbfounded and spaced. I watched as Rooky grabbed a ruler and smacked it on the white board.

"Pay attention! When I come by you tell me your name, first and last." He began to walk to the row on his left from his point of view and went down the rows.

There was no one I was familier with. He walked to the middle row getting Aidan's and Wadi's name. I finally then noticed that Jeremy was in this class when he said his name to Rooky. Squeky then glared at me when he noticed I was there. I smirked and remembered our fight. Amusing. Van Rook came to our row next and got the people in front of us there names. Dillon and Cody. He came to us next and after Noah said his name I raised my head slowly from my arms which covered my white streak, "Zak Saturday." I said barely audible.

"Louder boy." Rooky said.

I smiled mischeviously and looked up at him surprising him, "Zak Saturday." He silently gasped and then moved on, I slightly put my foot out and it made him loose his balance but not fall. The second he looked over to me my foor was laready under my desk and I was looking at him like I was inoccent. He pointed two of his fingers to his eyes and then pointed them at me siganling he wouldn't trust me and he would be watching me. Pfft. I don't trust him. He almost killed me when he trhew me in that train! Well that was Argost plan but he still went through with it! Doesn't he have any mercy for kids!? When he was down getting everyone's name he went up the front of the class and began to explain what everything was and was meant to be in the room. We still had forty minutes left until class was over. I couldn't believe that only took twenty minutes to explain! He pulled down something in front of the white board and turned on a moniter and put a piece of paper under the light camera so it would show in front of all of us on the board thing. As he showed a bunch of math problems I already knew the answer too since my dad was a scientist and eallt with math all the time he showed me what was what and what goes where and what kind of problem it was. I think he shouldn't have taught it to someone was was seven, people would think I'm wierd. Well I am wierd, being Kur and fighting a mad television host and my parents being Secret Scientist. Not normal, just wierd. Rooky saw me day dreaming and not really paying attention so he smiled and snapped my attention to him.

"Whats the answer to this problem?" He pointed to the problem that everyone was trying to figure out.

I yawned and answered him, I could do mental math real well. Rooky frowned at me and then scowled, his attneiotn then drawned to his class. I thought for a moment and began to day dream again, I was just lucky we didn't have any homework and we didn't have to write the problem now. I imagined how fun my brothers and sister were having wihtout me, and how if the Secret Scientist found out about me they would try and freeze me, and how much evil I could rein down on the world. I could imagine my powers taking control over me, or maybe I would just become evil without the influence of my powers. Everything around me in ruins or on fire, cryptids attacking humans, and I, the whole source of it. To my unoticed deamor my eyes started glowing firey orange around my eyes and a small tinting amount of it from my hands. Noah started shaking me and calling my name but it seemed as though I couldn't hear him. By this time everyone had their eyes on me. Everyone gasped but Wadi and Noah, Aidan just a little. It seemed as though several minutes passed by until Rooky smashed the giant ruler on my head. I snapped out of my daze making my eyes stop glowing. I had a bruise on my head for sure and I was beginning to get crowded by everyone who got out of there seats. I hid my head but they still kept talking to me wanting an explaination or how to teach that to them or how could I possibly do that. I got frustrated with them and concentrated my powers, I let them burst out and everyone got pushed back several feet. Everyone, now scared, besides Noah, Aidan, and Wadi, sat down trying to keep away from me as possible. Noah was still sitting in his seat 'cause my powers didn't effect him since it wasn't meant for him also the same for Wadi and Aidan. I put my hand on my head and groaned then put it my head on the desk. My eyes were half lidded but I still looked up at the clock. 2:30. It was accually time to go? Yes! I stood up and everyone else raced out of class before the four of us could.

"Hey Saturday boy!" Rooky called to me before I left.

"What Rooky?" I asked picking up my backback and putting my binder and math book inside.

"Don't play that stunt again."

"Pfft. You can make sure of that Rooky."

"Stop calling me 'Rooky'!" He shouted.

I scoffed. I left my back pack in the back of the room, since it was last period and I could leave stright when I got out of class I decided to bring my back pack. So I had to ride my bus, first one to come and first one to go. I ran through the school yards passing other people, trees, jumping over benches and sometimes people if they were small enough, some bushes and then I finally skidded to a halt at where my bus was. People were laready loading on so I went to the back of the line. None of my friends were on my bus so I sat alone in the front row where I sat this morning. None of the other kids liked the front except for the good and quiet ones. I sighed as I sat there but it something invisible and it growled. I gasped, surprised. It flashed it's invisible field one time so I could see who it was. Komodo, my brother. That must have been the reason why Doyle came to school. Not to torture me in Science class by being their number one test subject, but to drop off Komodo so he could ride on the bus with me. I smiled at the still invisible komodo dragon and sat by the window with him on my lap. The bus driver began to take us home.

* * *

_Aw! Happy ending! I hope you all enjoyed this! And Van Rook being a teacher is a pretty good idea, don't you think? It makes you wonder what will hapen next in math. Don't ask me why hes there its to much of a plot spoiler. Well byebye! :D_

_~ Yours Truly, Star ;)_


	6. Author's Note!

_**Star's Author's Note!:**_

_Alright everyone! I know, I know, I haven't really updated **ZGTMS **but this is why I'm writing this. Since AUC is almost done and I am very excited to write the rest of the chapters and have it all planned I can't really have time to write in **ZGTMS** so I have decided to wait until I finish than come back, delete this A/N, than put up another chapter. In the current chappy I have, but it is unfinished, about 763 words. I got a tad writers block with it too but you know I'll get through that as long as I have happy days. In the past times I haven't been real happy (Turtle, Dylexa you might know why). Anyways! I am very happy again and back! You all know that after I finish AUC I'll be on the next chapter right away! After I finish about four or three chapters on here and update them on I will put up my AUC Sequel. I apoligize for stopping **ZGTMS** for now, but it is for the best of not having sucky chapters._

**_Thank you all for reading Star's Author's Note!_**

_~ Yours Truly, Star ;)_


End file.
